Pokemon: The Grand Pokemon Championships
by Lightning07
Summary: Ash has left for Orre and has become the Champion there. He hears news about a Championship for the best Pokemon Trainers in the world and has decided to enter. He runs into his old 'friends' and meets new friends. How will he react to all this! Ash x Elesa. NEWS: Please Read Authors Note Section. VERY URGENT. ON HAITUS DUE TO MID TERMS AND EXAMS
1. News Section (Constantly Updated)

_**News Section**_

_**As of Feb. 23 2013: I have rewritten story and hopefully you will like it. Please rate and review. I would appreciate comments on my inbox titled "GPC Ideas". Thanks for all the support. Also, It seems that doesn't like to update my story as I'm having trouble again.**_

_**As of Mar. 3 2013:I have added a new chapter. Please read the AN as they are very important. Review and comment in my PM please and thank you.**_


	2. Prologue: In Orre

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**This is my first fanfic so please don't completely flame me. Thank you.**

**Also please not that Ash can understand Pokemon but other humans can't unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

Normal Speech

_Flashback_

**Telepathy or Attack**

* * *

"I love it in Orre! The fresh air, the calm sea... It just feels so great", said a man. He had black hair with blue streaks and had a tuft of hair covering his right eye with bright blue on the end of it (Kind of like Staraptor). He had deep brown eyes with blue flakes that could make any heart melt. He had an athletic build and was wearing a gray shirt with a black coat that had lightning strikes all over it. It also had a hood that hid his face. He also wore pair of jeans and some sneakers and he stood at 6' 6" making most of their opponents either cower in fear or look at him with lust. What most didn't know at first glance was that he wasn't any normal trainer but he was a champion. Orre's champion to be precise and is considered to be one of the strongest trainers there are. Also, what most didn't know was that he shut down almost every single criminal organization there is in existance. Most consider him an outcast. A wolf with a small pack though it was one of the strongest. Being a champion allowed him to pick his Elite Four. His Elite Four were his closest friends but not the ones from his kiddy days. No those people left him...

"Ya", said a little mouse and Chaaaaed as he got a scratch behind the ears. Unlike most Pikachus, this one chose to stay as Pikachu instead of becoming a Raichu but his power surpassed one by far.

"It feels great on my fur" said a yellow dog as it cuddled against it's trainers leg. Ash saved it as in Eevee when it was trapped in a metal cage by poachers. It later on evolved into a Jolteon and became one of Ash's most loyal companion

"Its been years since we went back eh?", said Ash

"Yeah but why would you want to go back after the incident?", said Pikachu

* * *

_*Flashback - 3 years ago in the Vertress Conference (Unova League)_

_"Pikachu use **Electro** **Ball** with **Iron** **Tail**!", called Ash._

_"Bouffalant use **Headsmash**", Alder calmly called. As the two Pokemon got closer, all you could see was the impact and then the explosion but if one looked very closely, they could tell it was all over. The mouse had been sent back._

_"PIKA!", as it squealed._

_"Pikachu is unable to battle. The winner is Bouffalant and the winner of this match is the champion Alder!", the ref said. The crowd cheered so loud it would put an Exploud to shame._

_As Ash went to collect Pikachu, he said, "Nice try buddy. We'll get 'em next time." He was holding back his emotions. He had finally won a league but he still couldn't beat the champion._

* * *

_* 2 days after the match back in Pallet Town_

_"Team Rocket get back here with our Pokemon!" Ash said._

_"Ha ha! never twerp! We stole these fair and square!" Jesse yelled. Ash ran and ran but found no way of catching up. He actually let Team Rocket get away. How? He had beaten them for 5 years straight at now on the night of his homecoming he loses? All he could think was that he failed. He had failed his friends. He had failed his family and he had failed his Pokemon. He almost lost hope until he saw a flamethrower in the sky with an orange dragon._

_"Charizard, **Flamethrower**!" Liza called._

_"Raaaawwwwrrr" Charizard roared as he shot a stream of white flames. Wait... White flames? This impact caused Team rocket to explode destroying part of the laboratory. The ground shook upon impact and put Groudon's Earthquake to shame. The Pokemon to safely land with the help of Charizard and the rest of the escaped Flying-Type Pokemon._

_"Wow Liza! How are you doing and how did Charizard's flames get white?" Ash asked. Before Ash got his questions answered..._

_"Ash how could you! You almost lost our Pokemon!" yelled May._

_"Yeah Ash! I almost lost my first Pokemon!" screamed Max._

_"Hey Ashy-Boy! Thanks for destroying the lab!" said Gary._

_"Piplup are you ok? You gotta be more careful Ash!" said Dawn._

_"Can't even take care of your own Pokemon. You're such a little kid." muttered Iris._

_"Ash you're so irresponsible it's not even funny!" yelled Misty._

_"I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it I swear!" said Ash. He looked like he was on a nervous breakdown. First his Pokemon got stolen and now he has to deal with insults from his best friends._

_"Just leave and don't come back. Why is it that wherever you go that trouble follows you huh? It's safe to say that we're all sick of it!" said Brock. It was that that pushed Ash over the edge. The person he considered as a brother, even if not by blood, had turned his back on him._

_With that, Ash left not saying another word... never looking back... and vowing that they made a mistake leaving Ash Ketchum. All of his Pokemon growled at their masters so called friends and went with him. The Pokemon knew he tried his hardest. He had done everything in his power and they weren't going to let a few people turn their fun loving master into a cold hearted soul._

_Ash was quiet the whole trip to Viridian Forest. He made a squawk and hundreds of Pidgey, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot came out to see Ash. Back then, when Ash allowed Pidgeot to go with the flock, Pidgeot promised to help Ash if a problem arose. Many also considered Pidgeot as the Guardian of Viridian. Many have tried to catch him but all have failed except for one. Many people even considered this paticular Pideot a legendary due to the fact that its power can definitely rival one._

_"You called Ash? Are you in distress?" Pidgeot asked worriedly. _

_Ash told Pidgeot the story, "So could you get them back for me?" Pidgeot was fuming and couldn't control her rage. She vowed that they wouldn't get anywhere near Viridian Forest ever again. Ash thanked her and left And never coming back..._

* * *

*Present Time

"Are you okay Ash?", asked the little mouse hoping to get its trainer's brain back to earth.

"Sorry Pikachu. I was just thinking about something. Let's go back to training. We still have to work on some combination moves for now." Ash said. You see, when Ash brought out the best he could out of his Pokemon using normal moves, he started to make combination moves but unlike contest moves which could take a long time and more for show, these moves were more for effectiveness but still, none the less, looked beautiful."

* * *

*A few hours later

Both Ash and Lucario were sweating. Both being able to use aura quite skillfully, their spar 'accidentally' destroyed part of a forest.

**Your getting stronger Lucario. You're actually giving me a run for my money**, thought Ash with a smirk on his face. Being able to use aura meant he could send messages to his pokemon telepathically and it applied to all of his Pokemon.

**Let's see how you handle this!** Lucario thought As he charged up an **aura** **sphere** and aimed it at Ash. Ash easily blocked it and then got in a defensive stance, ready for any attack that comes his way. As he did this though, he slipped on some mud and slipped. Lucario saw this and tried to stop an aura infused punch to his master but failed to do so. This caused his master to get punched in the stomach with a grunt in pain. The sheer force sent Ash into a tree causing a big dent in it and landed with a thud.

Pikachu who was working on his electric attacks saw what happened and called all of Ash's Pokemon over to help him. "Ash are you okay? Speak to me Ash! Please!", said with a worried face looking at his trainer.

**I'm terribly sorry master! I should've stopped. Please forgive me**, Lucario thought. He always hated seeing Ash in pain and seeing that he caused it made the Aura Pokemon hang his head in shame.

"It's okay Lucario. It makes me proud that even though you aren't part of my Champion Electric team, you are still one of my strongest Pokemon." Ash said making Lucario feel really proud. It helped Ash up and gave him a hug, **Thank you master. You always now how to make me feel better.**

"No Problem." said Ash. Lucario met Ash when he was a Riolu being chased by Hunter J. Later on Ash's personal travels did he meet up with Riolu again and he asked Ash if he could make him stronger and in return, he would help Ash master his aura looked into the sky. "We got to go to the meeting. We are late." said Ash as he started to walk.

* * *

*1 hour later

Ash was standing in front of a large high-tech building. It used to belong to Team Cipher until Ash disbanded them for the last time. The Pokemon League decided to set up the Orre League. Due to the fact that Orre had a small land mass, only four gyms could be built in the largest cities with the Conference being held in Phenac City. What made this league harder than others was the fact you had to place Top 4 in a Conference and collect all 4 different badges to enter the Phenac Conference.

Anyways, Ash entered the building and was greeted by King himself. King was quite tall and had was wearing a red blazer with black dress pants and shirt. No one knew his name but they all just called him King as it was him, that ruled all of Orre. Ash bowed humbly and said, "You wish to see me?"

"You know Ash, you could greet me like a normal person you know. I've known you for years and you still treat me like I'm all great and powerful. Need I remind you that it was you who saved my life?" said King.

"I remember. Could we please continue on with the meeting?" Ash retorted

"Of course" said King.

They walked into a giant room with the most expensive furnishing there were. In the middle sat 4 people around a beautiful, round, mahogany and gold table.

On the far left was a cute skinny teen who was 5' 9" and wearing a loose v-neck sleeveless shirt with green pants. She was also wearing a deep green bracelet and earings that were shaped like leaves. She had brown hair within green highlights complimenting her teal eyes and naturally radiant smile. She was the lowest ranked Elite Four in Orre, her name being Natasha Blade and specializing in Grass Type Pokemon.

Beside her was a young man in his early 20's who had silver hair and blue eyes standing at 6' 2". He was wearing a white t-shirt and sweater and blue jeans making him look very normal. It was no coincidence as he was Orre's Normal Type specialist and the second lowest ranked member, Ron Plain.

To the left of him was an women in her 30's with copper hair that extended to her back and gray steely eyes. She stood at a perfect 6 feet and either intimidated captured the hearts of almost everyone. She was wearing a long grey shirt and matching dress that had a diamond plate design all over it along with a bracelet made of several different metals. She specialized in Steel Type Pokemon, her name was Miya Weld and she was the second strongest Elite Four in Orre.

On the far right was a young woman that was in her mid-20's with flowing sky blue hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with a leather jacket on top and a pair of blue shorts. She was 5' 11" and had a slender figure making guys fall head over heels for her. She owned her own aerospace company which made sence since she was Orre's one and only Flying Type Specialist and Orre's strongest Elite Four. Her name was Sara Soar

Ash and King walked to their respective seats and started to talk. "As you may of heard, there is the Pokemon Grand Championships coming up and with Orre officially in the league, we too shall be participating. It is happening in 2 weeks and I will provide you with more information as it comes up. It is located in Kanto's Indigo Conference Stadium and there is a formal introduction for all Elite Four and Champions. I suggest you train and be there exactly 3 days before the event. Understood?" King said. Everyone nodded. "Good. Dismissed"

"How are you guys doing?" Ash asked.

"Good. I can't wait to see some strong opponents!" Natasha said brimming with confidence.

"Gasp... Am I not strong enough for you?" said Sara with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ugh. I meant more strong opponents. Happy Sara?" Natasha pouted.

"Yep" retorted Sara happily. Everyone laughed at Natasha and Sara's attitude.

"See you later. I have to train." Ash said with a wave.

"Bye Ash" They all said in unison.

* * *

*2 Hours Later

"I'm coming back and you better watch out my 'friends'." Ash said as he spat as if it was venom in his mouth. He then walked off to train...

* * *

**AN: So how did you guys like it? I'm pretty proud. I guess I'll say it now, I would rather give you guys good chapters once in a while than crap every week. I'll try my hardest to write them quickly but don't expect any dates. Feel free to ask me how long until I finish and I'll give you an APPROXIMATE date. Also, for future notice, I constantly edit older chapters so feel free to reread older chapters to remember what happened. If there are any major updates, I'll post it in the News section of the story.**


	3. Chapter One: Sparks Flying

**AN: Hello people. How are you doing today? This is the chapter where Ashura meets Elesa for the "first" time (Gym battle doesn't count). Now Now Now.. Please vear with me for a minute. I may not be able to post the next few weeks so please don't be dissapointed. It wont be on haitus. Just a small break. School is getting pretty tough and I have 3 projects to work on right now. Thank you for your understanding and lets get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon (except for a Pikachu toy). If I did, I would be stinkin' rich and livin' the big life.**

* * *

Normal Speech

_Flashback or thought_

**Telepathy or Attack**

* * *

*1 week, 3 days later.

"Now Pikachu! Use Amp Charge!" Ash commanded. Static started to gather around Pikachu's body. Slowly his body started to get covered with a thin electrical veil, protecting him from attacks and while boosting all of his electrical attacks and speed. Eventually, the veil fused with Pikachu's fur, making it shiny, smooth and golden. Signalling it was complete.

"Use Thunder Sledge Pikachu!" Ash said excitedly. Pikachu used Iron Tail to make his tail hard and conduct electricity. He then held an Electro Ball on the tip of his tail, striking it with Thunder to cause it to transform his tail into a giant glowing electrical hammer with a steel center.

"Thats enough. You did a good job buddy. We'll win the tournament for sure and prove my old 'friends' that it was a bad idea to let go of Ash Ketchum" said Ash with a fire in his eyes. Pikachu agreed and sparked his cheeks wanting a piece of the people who hurt his best friend.

"Zapdos. Take the skies my dear friend." yelled Ash as he threw out a custom made Pokeball. Out came a large yellow spikey bird as it screeched, pleased to see his friend. "Hello Zapdos. How are you doing today?" asked Ash in a kind tone, one that was only heard to those he placed dearly.

"Very good master. How may I be at service?" asked Zapdos.

"First, don't call me master. Second, would you please take us to the Indigo stadium? We shall be competing in the Pokemon Grand Championships and you are part of my team." Ash asked.

"Of course Ash. With me, we should arrive there within 12 hours." Zapdos said with pride. He loved to spend every minute with Ash ever since he saved him from from that wierd collector guy.

"Thank you. We head out in 30 minutes so I suggest you eat up." Ash said as he walked away to prepare.

* * *

*13 hours later

Ash and Zapdos have gotten to the stadium for about 30 minutes now and Ash decided to register while he let Zapdos stretched his wings. Ash the. Walked into the Pokemon Center and was greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Hello. How can I help you today?" Nurse Joy asked in her usual cheery, caring voice.

"Hi. I'm here to register for the tournament." Ash said.

"Ok, I'm going to need your Pokedex to see if you qualify." Nurse joy said.

"Of course." Ash retorted.

"Okay. You are all signed up. Here is your Diamond Charm. It will allow you to acess certain areas and have benefits throughout the tournament." Nurse Joy cheerfully said.

"Does every trainer get one of these." Ash asked.

"Yes and no. Every trainer accepted into the tournament gets a charm. You get a Steel Charm if you get Top 8 in any conference. You get a Copper Charm if you become a finalist in any conference. A Jade Charm if you win a conference. A Gold Charm if you work for the Pokemon League meaning Gym Leaders, Frontier Brains, Elite Fours and Champions." Nurse Joy said before getting cut off by Ash.

"Then why do I have Diamond Charm?" Ash asked still in a confused state.

"The Pokemon League selects the Top 16 Trainers around the world and those people get Diamon Charm. I hope that clears everything up. There is a guide book by the exit. I have to get back to work." Nurse Joy said in a hurry.

Ash started to walk around a park, amazed at how much the place has changed since he was here last time at the age of 10. He kept walking until he accidentally walked into someone. She fell and an Emolga fell out of her hands and landed gracefully to the ground unlike her trainer.

"Sorry there. I was just admiring the scenery and didn't watch my step." Ash said as he helped the young woman up. She had bright yellow hair that was cut straight and a set of headphones woth wires extending down similar to an Electivire. She had enchanting sparkling blue eyes that matched her warm smile. She was wearing a yellow and black tank top that had arrow shaped holes down the middle and a black pants with yellow stilettos. She looked about his age.

"Oh no. It's fine" Elesa and her face displayed a sight of worry, "Have you seen my Emolga? She is very important to me."

"Uhh..." Ash muttered in shock as he saw Elesa's Emolga walking up to Ash's Pikachu trying to flirt with him. "I found her." Ash said feeling happy that his best friend has finally found love.

"Aww... That is so cute!" Elesa squealed with joy. Her usually snobbish that hated every Pokemon that tried to mate with her, actually found a Pokemon she likes. "I've never seen my Emolga in love before." she said in delight.

"Hey buddy. You really love her don't you." Ash said knowingly as Pikachu nods. "I guess you found love before me. Heh heh." Ash said with a light laugh as Pikachu rubbed his cheeks against Emolga causing sparks to fly. Ash turned to face Elesa and put his hood down allowing Elesa to see his face. Elesa promptly blushed fifty shades of red but recovereds quickly.

"Hello. My name is Ashura Ketchum. Sorry about walking into you again" Ash said in a voice that could make any heart melt, including hers.

"My name is Elesa Kamitsure and don't worry about it. In fact, you could say this meeting was a good thing. My Emolga has finally found love and by the looks of it, so did your Pikachu." Elesa said, still a but giddy at the sight of the two electric types cuddling next to each other. Elesa then asked, "Are you participating in the tournament? I'm entering with a Gold Charm." as she flashed a small gold coin on a necklace around her neck

"Yes I am. I'm entering with a Diamond Charm though." Ash said as he flashed a crystalline coin attached to a bracelet on his wrist. Just curious, do you specialize in a type of Pokemon? I specialize in Electric Pokemon." Ash said with a smile.

"No way! I'm from the Nimbasa Gym and I also specialize in Electric Pokemon." Elesa said excitedly. Finally, more people are specializing in Electric Pokemon. Suddenly Ash's X-Transceiver rang.

"Sorry I have to take this call." Ash said to Elesa as he turned it on. "Hello? King?"

"GET YOU BUTT ON THE STAGE YOU IDIOT! " King yelled effectively breaking Ash's eardrums before cutting the connection.

"Sorry about that but I have to get to the ceremony. Come one buddy lets go." Ash said as he and Pikachu started to run for the stadium.

"Wait Ashura. Do you want to meet up again later? I'm sure our Pokemon would love to." Elesa yelled hoping Ash heard it and accepted. Secretly, she just wanted to spend more time with him, proven by the fact that her cheeks are a bright red colour.

"Here at 5. Gotta go bye." He yelled back without looking and disappeared down the road.

* * *

*3 Hours Later

"Dammit King. You made me rehearse for three stupid hours for 3 lines of speech. I'm going to kill the idiot" Ash said with a murderous look in his eyes (even though one is covered). A guard walked in calling all of the Champions to their respective seats.

"Welcome to the opening ceremonies. We are here today to crown a new Grand Champion. Said Grand Champion is considered to be the best trainer of the decade and will awarded a trophy that has their name engraved on it, a spot on the hall of legends, a set of six Master Balls, and finally, a cash prize of 500 000 Pokedollars." Mr. Goodshow said with enthusiasm. He continued "We have accepted 512 users into our tournament and the tournament will consist of nine rounds. The first three rounds will be a one on one with no substitutions and no moves that would cause a substitution to your or your opponents Pokemon. The next two rounds will be a two on two match with both Pokemon on the field at the same time, and again, no substitutions or move that would cause such. In the sixth and seventh rounds, it will be a four on four singles match with substitutions. Finally, in the last two rounds, it will be a six on six singles match with substitutions. Understand?" Goodshow asked as he got a loud cheer in response.

"Now please welcome our various trainers from all the different regions" Goodshow said and the audience responded with a loud round of applause to the hundreds of trainers in the center of the stadium. "Please welcome our amazing Gym Leaders" Goodshow said with blazing enthusiasm for an 80 year old. Gym Leaders, all sitting in the front rows facing the stage, all wave at the cheering crowd. "On the stage, we have our Elite Four so give them a loud entrance" said Goodshow as the stadium erupted into a loud cheer. "Introducing first, Kanto's Champion, Dragon Master Lance Wataru" said Goodshow.

"Thank you." Lance said with a bow.

"Now second is Johto's Steel Specialist Steven Stone." (I realise Steven is from Hoenn but for our purposes, he is Johto's Champion.) said Goodshow.

"It's a pleasure to be here." Steven said as the crowd cheered.

"Hoenn's Water Extraordinaire, Wallace Mikuri"

"I hope for an amazing performace from all of you" said Wallace.

"Dubbed the Queen of Pokemon, Sinnoh's Cynthia Shirona"

"It shall be a grand tournament" said Cynthia as the audience laughed at the double meaning.

"Our nature lover, welcome Alder Adeku, Unova's Champion."

"Remember to have fun and be good to your Pokemon" Alder said as he took his seat with the other Champions on the stage.

"And now... We have a new champion this year. From the region of Orre, please give it up for Electric Master, Champion Ashura Satoshi Ketchum!" Goodshow yelled. The crowd was filled with cheers, claps, yells and marriage proposals... well almost the whole crowd.

Up in the stands were a familliar group of people which consisted of a fiery red head, a bluenette, a brunette, a tanned squinty eyed man, and a wannabe professor and they all shrieked "WHAT!". Even some of the other trainers that have known Ash are shocked. Especially a certain kid with glasses and a green shirt.

"How can someone like him be a champion!?" Dawn said unbelieving.

"No. He probably cheated...or bought out the refs or something. A person who can't even beat 3 idiots in R's is now a Champion. Of Orre nonetheless. The hardest region." May yelled with bulging eyes.

Back on the stage, Goodshow was talking, "Now, please rest up and get ready as the preliminaries are going to start tomorrow. Goodbye everybody."

* * *

**Custom Movedex**

**Thunder Sledge** - Electric/Steel - Physical - The user uses a metallic body part along with a electricity to create a large hammer with a metal core. 50% chance of Paralysis.

**Amp Charge** - Electric - Status - Electrical body attract lightning to the fur and then creating a hard, weightless, aerodynamic, cover on the body. Boosts all Electrical Attacks by 30%. Boosts Defence and Sp. Defence by 20%. Boosts Speed by 45%.

* * *

**AN: Ash and Elesa will meet for the evening in next chapter for their evening "date". I will use Japanese names as last names unless there is a generally accepted last name.**

**As tradition, I need a new criminal organization for the story as well as OC for their leader. Send me a PM titled "GPC OC" and in the following format. You will be credited with the creation (NO PROMISES).**

**Name**

**Age**

**Gender**

**Hair**

**Eyes**

**Skin**

**Clothes**

**Team Name (Please note I may not use this part as there is only one evil organization)**

**Pokemon (Optional)**

**Other Comments (Optional)**

* * *

**I also like some ideas on custom moves. Please PM me titled "Custom Moves" using the following format. You will be credited with the creation if used (NO PROMISES)**

**Name**

**Type (Only Single and Dual Types)**

**Physical/Status/Special**

**Description and other effects**


	4. Authors Note Will be replaced later

_**As of Mar. 7 2013: I NEED you people to vote on the poll on my Profile. The story can not continue without your opinion right now. So to vote in the poll, follow these steps...**_

_**1) Go to my profile.**_

_**2) On the top, click on the Vote Now! button. A bit the the right... Keep going... A bit up... No too far... Aaaaannnndddd THERE! Click using the left button on you mouse or mouse pad.**_

_**3) Vote one 2 options. Please remember TWO!**_

_**4) Click submit.**_

_**5) You just made a guy happy for the next 30 seconds. You gave the world a very small, miniscule, piece of happiness. Give your self a pat on the back. Good Job.**_

_**As of Apr 2 2013: Mid terms and Exams are coming up and I can't afford to mess around (I'm doing well. I just want to keep my Honor Roll). Until I have free time, I shall be putting this story on Haitus until further notice. I might add the occasional chapter or one-shots but I cannot be writing this story every week. I will try to add a new chapter in two weeks but no promises and after that, you likely wont see another chapter until late June or early July.**_


End file.
